Conclave:Daikyu
The Daikyu is an asymmetrical bow of Tenno design and origin. It has a larger base damage, base status chance and increased projectile speed compared to the other bows, at the cost of a lower critical chance and a longer draw time which cannot be released early for decreased damage like other bows. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all bows behind Lenz. **Near-equal physical damages - effective against all factions, Sentient and Shadow Stalker. *Silent. *High critical chance. *Tied with Miter for the highest base status chance of all primary weapons, and highest base status chance of all bows. **Can reach 100% status chance with two of the following: , , , and . *Tied with the Rakta Cernos for the fastest arrow flight speed of all bows. **Arrows have low arc due to flight speed. *Charged shots have an innate 3 meter Punch Through, the highest of all bows. **As it can only be fired when fully charged, shots will always have the Punch Through. *On kill, bodies will follow the arrow that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Medium-to-high zoom level when aiming. *Can equip the bow-exclusive mod. *Can equip the Daikyu exclusive . *Has a polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Second slowest charge speed of all bows, behind Lenz. **Cannot be fired at partial charge. *Arrows have travel time with slight arcing. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Notes *The Daikyu was added in . *The increased projectile speed and subsequent low arc makes it much easier to achieve headshots and hit enemies at very long ranges. *The Daikyu does not have a quick fire option nor can it fire prematurely - it must be fully charged before it can be fired. **The weapon's charge, both in its draw phase and its hold phase, can be cancelled by performing actions that will break normal weapon charges, such as pressing reload, rolling, or switching to another weapon. Tips *With its high status chance, the Daikyu can achieve a 100% status chance. 100% status chance on the Daikyu is achievable with any two dual-stat event mods equipped. may also be used to maximize the status chance. **Status chance beyond 100% does not benefit the weapon, thus it is advised not to maximize status chance for more than 100%. * , and can be used individually or in combination to speed up the Daikyu's draw speed. Trivia * The daikyū (大弓) is one of two variants of the Japanese asymmetrical yumi bow. Read as "big bow" or "Longbow", the daikyū is the larger variant to the smaller hankyū (半弓; lit. "half bow"). * The mechanics of this bow appear to be heavily based on the principles of Kyūdō, the practice of Japanese archery. By taking one's time and adopting proper shooting posture and form, the arrow is assured to hit its mark. * The Codex description mentions the great strength required to draw the Daikyu, which may refer to its prolonged drawing time, draw reset, or both. *The Daikyu is the first and currently only bow in the game that has a completely compact, collapsible form when holstered. It folds into three pieces: its two arms and the grip, creating a U-shape as the arms point upward on the player's back. Bugs * The model of this weapon will appear as a Mire while building in the foundry. Media Update16_5_Day3Weapons-AsymmetricalBow.jpg|Preview image of the Daikyu. 2015-05-12_00007.jpg|Daikyu in Codex. Daikyu.jpg Daikyu holster.png|Daikyu holster Warframe Daikyu, Girth Counts thequickdraw Daikyu 16.5 - mogamu Lets Max (Warframe) E56 - Daikyu Quick Fact Warframe - Daikyu Warframe Daikyu DAIKYU RIVEN BUILD - 100% Status 87% Critical 4 forma - Warframe Patch History de:Daikyu fr:Daikyu